


Flight Feathers

by AnukeDaGeneral



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Erik, Alpha James "Bucky" Barnes, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Charles, Beta Clint, Beta Natasha, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega!Peter in later chapters, Recovery, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnukeDaGeneral/pseuds/AnukeDaGeneral
Summary: Peter was abused and clipped as a child, and has a deep distrust for others. Steve and Tony adopt him to give him a better life, but it's going to be harder than they thought.





	1. Going to New Nest

Peter hates people. He hated when they laughed, or cried, or were loud, or too quiet. He hated when they smiled at him, or pretended to be nice. He hated other people. 

But the thing he hated the most about others, was how they had better wings than his. They were well groomed and beautiful colors, and their flight feathers, they were gorgeous. Peter hated it. He wanted wings like those, he wanted to fly like them. If he could fly, he wouldn't have to be in this foster home, he could just leave. But what could a ten year do or go. 

Peter growls under his breath. He didn't have nice wings like others, his black crow wings were slightly tattered and and the flight feathers had been clipped permanently. Peter rarely touched them, and hid them often, he hated looking at them. He is very sure everyone else thought so as well. The way the kids talked about his wings, or whispered when he walked by, and especially when some random person would step on them if he dragged them or had them too low. 

Crows weren't that common on earth for some reason, maybe because way when crows were considered evil for a short time in history. Or when crows at one point started to go insane after a black virus incident several years ago, when Hydra released a drug pheromone only crows could smell, sending them on a killing spree for two days until SHIELD found a cure. Peter did his home work. he new why people hated him. But he hated them back even more.

Maybe thats why everyone he loved died when he was little. They hated hime too. Peter has spent his whole life knowing pain, rejections, and not an ounce of love. He lived in lots of homes, some worse than others. He had almost been adopted twice, but they "couldn't handle him", or "give him what he needed", he would hear them say. It was all a lie just like when those men came and said they wanted to adopt Peter. 

Peter sighed as he looked up at the Social worker walking over and greeting the men with a hand shake. "Hi! Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers, Peter just finished packing a minute ago," the Social worker, Ms.Valentine Peter thinks, says smiling. 

"Good to see you again Ms.Valentine. Are there anymore paper we should fill out before we go", Tony says in a nonchalant voice.

"No. Not yet anyway, until you complete make a decision after the three weeks, you won't have to worry about any boring paper work for sometime", she says smiling. Tony nods as Steve takes his hand, squeezing tightly. 

Ms. Valentine bends down and smiles at Peter, "Listen Peter, honey, I really think this family is right for you. They really understand what it's like growing up in your position, I just, please try. Promise me?" Peter looks up and into her eyes, if anyone had treated him nice in his whole life, it was her. Peter looks dow at the ground again, and nods. 

She smiles and picks up Peters bag. And the next thing he knows, he is in the mens car, driving away. Ms. Valentine Waving bye.


	2. Meet Your New Family

Peter was quiet the whole ride. He just looked out the window as buildings and people they were passing by, hoping he wouldn't look up and find Tony or Steve's eyes. "SO Peter, maybe when we get to the tower we can have a little late lunch, is pizza alright", Tony says looking in the review mirror. Peter looks up to meet his eyes, and down, he sees Tony's hand is clutching Steve's arm as his other arm and hand steer the car. Peter takes the time to study his new gaurdians wings. Steve had broad white and almost blond tipped wings, long flight feathers, and looked soft to the touch. Tony's were a nice deep brown color,and when the light of the sun hit them just right, they looker almost gold.

peter turns his head back towards the window. Tony sighs and looks at Steve who just shakes his head.

Once they reached their destination, the Avengers Tower,Steve parked the car in the drive. Tony helping Peter collect his bags from the trunk of the car.

"Not keen on talking. Got it", Tony says irritated and disappointed by the non moving progress he was making with young Peter."Don't worry Tony, remember, Peter has been through a lot in the past years. He just needs time to adjust, he needs to know he can trust us", Steve says placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony nods, giving a grateful smile to Steve. 

They catch up to Peter, who is waiting quietly by the elevator, waiting for his newest foster parents. Tony presses the button and the file in together. "Good afternoon sir, shall I tell the others that you have arrived", a disembodied voice.Peter jumps and growls to himself. He could have swore there was only him, Tony, and Steve. "Yes Jarvis, also order us up some pizza,could use something to eat", Tony says. Peter grunts.

"Oh yeah, Peter this is my AI Jarvis, Jarvis our new son Peter",Tony says introducing the two. "Why, hello young sir. If there is ever anything you need you can always call on me" Jarvis says in a polite tone. But Peter just growls a warning. He didn't need his help, or want anything from anyone. 

Steve stretched his wings out nervously, flexing them in worry. Peters was so withdrawn. Of course he had known he was distant from his files. But in action it was more so.

Soon the elevator stopped, and they stepped out into a large open common area, and a kitchen island not far from their right. A few people were sitting on a couch facing a large flatscreen.

"Hey, you guys are back earlier than we thought", a dark long haired man says, getting up from the coach, along with a red head (Black Widow, Peter thinks automatically), and Thor, who peter doesn't need to think about, Thor is huge, who could miss him. 

The dark haired man has ruffled white wings with black flight feathers and tip wings (they look uncomfortable and heavy). Black Widow with fine darker red wings tucked behind her, they were lean and sleek, and had the flight feather looked almost sharp to the touch. Thor has almost gold like wings with the longest flight feathers he has ever seen, his primary feathers had a touch of an almost invisible white.

"Yeah, everything went pretty smoothly. Peter, this is Bucky, Natasha, and Thor, members of our team" . Peter looks at them and hisses threateningly. 

More people just what he needed.

Bucky doesn't flinch at Peters aggression, merely looks into Peters eyes. Peter growls low at him again."Um, Jarvis ordered pizza it should be here soon", Steve says, trying to bring down the tension.

Bucky looks up at Steve,"Yeah, thats good", taking a slight step back. "It is an honor to meet you, young Peter", Thor says happily, smiling at Peter as if not noticing the tension. But Peter just turns his head away, not looking at the god.

Steve gives Tony a worried look. "Hey Pete, buddy, why don't I show you your room", Tony says, adjusting a bag on his shoulder. Peter just half nods, following Tony to his room.

"Not too much of a people person, huh", Bucky says after Tony and Peter disappear out of sight. Steve sighs, "He's just, been through a lot, he doesn't even get along with other kids. And the Ki has more medication than a pharmacy". "Pills? For what", Natasha says stretching a wing unconsciously.

"Depression, hormonal supplements, some ADHD medication, and then a few pills for his weight health and stomach pain", Steve says taking a seat in the kitchen island stool. "His records say he has two moods depending after he takes them which is drugged out or angry, but the system didn't have the money to keep him taking his medication, so he can even out. So those are the only things he feels most the time", Steve finishes.

"So thats the solution to kids now right", a voice from the vents growls. Clint climbs down into the living room. His chocolate short wings huffed out in anger, "Just drug a kid, and then don't give him the medication he needs so he can end up all over the place? What the hell did they even give him the meds for". 

Clint huffs, pushing his hair back. "Something about anger issues and suicidal tendencies. But he's been abused for so long before they got him out of his first foster home, I can understand why", Steve says huffing.

Natasha huffs, sitting beside Steve. "He seems like he just needs a good kid, in need of a family. And maybe when he's ready he can fly with us", Natasha says placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, a good flight always helps bring a family together. Maybe his wings need a good stretch is all", Thor exclaims. 

Steve freezes at the thought. Oh God no! "NO Thor! You can't even mention flying to Peter", Steve says in a commanding, 'Captain America', voice. 

Thor looks at Steve in shock.

"I'm sorry Thor, I didn't mean to be so quick to yell at you. But Peter...", Steve trails off.

"Yeah? Peter what", Clint asks.

Steve takes a deep breath, "Peter had his wings permanently clipped. He can't fly".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos or comment or any questions or ideas on how to make this fic even better!!


	3. Never Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't going to well for the new 'family'.

It was quiet for an hour.

Or maybe it seemed like it. Somethings had fallen into place, and some were still floating in the air.

"You've mentioned this, clipping before, but I still do not understand. Do Midgardians do this on purpose, must they? Cutting ones flight feathers can be punishable by banishment or death in Asgard, it is an offense to our All-Father", Thor inputs. 

Bucky sighs. "Yeah? Well it's illegal almost every where on earth, but some people do it as punishment. Sometimes, when a person has a certain species of winged bird, people clip their flight feathers to make a few bucks off the market", Bucky explains.

"It's fucking barbaric as hell", Clint growls. "Hydra would cut off some entire wings or clip them to experiment with", Bucky hisses.

"But young Peter is not from Hydra, why would someone do that to the young one then?"

"Thor listen, there are just a lot of messed up people out their that would do that to a child", Clint huffs. Steve shakes his head. From what he learned, Peter never showed his wings, or talked about them.

Peter had deep feelings he never spoke about, and never ratted out the people who clipped him. So there was never a trial. And Peter just held in how he felt, it was unforeseen when he would lash out at people, friends, or other school kids. And when he did, it was hard to get Peter to calm down or tamed at that point. 

"Look I'm just waiting for the right time to talk about this with him. When he feels more comfortable, and he feels like apart of the family, then we can begin to prod at him about it. Otherwise, I don't want him thinking that we are trying to bully him to tell us", Steve huffs. 

Everyone nods. It was good they were understanding, because if Steve knew one thing, it was that Peter might never show them the extensive damage to his wings. 

PageBreakerPageBreakerPageBreakerPageBreaker

"Our room is just down the hall first door to the right, so if you need anything just knock, and ye shall receive", Tony explains. Peter unloads his bag of toiletries and clothes. 

"I'll get out of the way, Jarvis will let you know when dinner is here, alright?"

Peter just nods. Tony takes his leave, closing the door behind him.

With a growl Peter takes his clothes and puts them in his new room drawers. Peter hated this, he didn't like the people outside, or his new room (He knows he's just being a little shit because, the room is exactly how he likes it, spacious and to himself), and that he was still drugged from this morning.

Peter grumbles some more, slamming things in his bathroom cabinet. God he hates this. 

He'd be gone by the end of the week, no doubt about it. 

So what if they were heroes, no one was perfect. No one wants tiny Parker. No one wants drugged and angry Parker. 

A tear slips down Peters face as he slams his meds in the cabinet.

No one could love clipped Peter. Or his moods. No one could love his piece of shit attitude

Peter puts his back to the bathroom wall, tears flooding out of his eyes. He sits down slowly. No one love all of.. this, Peter thinks.

"Master Parker, dinner has arrived, would you like to join, or have food come to you", Jarvis asks. Peter hisses.

"I'll be there in a minute", Peter growls. leaning the back of his head on the wall.

'Dammit Peter, your letting that hormonal shit take over again', he thinks to himself. He leans forward to get up, flinching when he feels his flattened wing screech in pain.

Peter takes off his jacket and shirt, and observes his back. His wings were begging to ache from how much he had tied them down. He would have to remember to take a nice long bath and let his wings stretch a little before bed.

Redressing quickly, Peter heads back into the living room. Everyone was sitting around the room in their respective places, with pizza in hand as they watch the movie Passengers. Peter huffs. Tony turns his head towards the sound. "Hey Peter, the pizza is over on the counter, help yourself, with everyone who lives here, we have a lot of everything".

Peter just and walks over to the counter, grabbing a few pieces of plain cheese pizza. What did they think he was? And idiot? He may be young, but he knew the whole 'family' night routine.

When Peter came into the living room, Steve and Tony make room for him on the coach. But Peter growls and sits down in an empty chair in a far corner.

Half way through the movie, Peters watch beeps. He stops his watch. 

And at that moment Peter thought the world stopped for him, literally. When he looked back up the others were staring at him, save Natasha who was pretending not to notice. He gives an indignant hiss, at the sudden attention.

"Oh, yeah, its six o'clock already huh?" Steve gets up and heads for the medicine cabinet in the kitchen, Peter gets up and rushes into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of pills from Steve. 

"Do, you need any, um help", Steve says awkwardly reaching back to scratch his head, but Peter growls lowly at him. He opens the bottle and takes out two blue large pills. 

Steve hands Peter a glass of water that Peter snatches before gulping down the pills and water. "Is there anyth-", Steve is cut off as Peter turns from the the kitchen island and back to the living room. But he stops at the edge of couch Tony is on, noticing the stares of Clint, Tony, and Bucky. 

"WHAT", he growls. He snarls before heading towards his room. 

"Seriously, can you not keep your eyes to yourself", Natasha sighs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I uploaded anything! Leave any ideas, comments, or kudos if you like whats happening so far!  
> Thanks!


	4. Preening is the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter isn't into allowpreening. Or with Steve trying to Brood him.

The night was too quiet for Peter. They were to far up, where no sounds of the busy street could reach him. It was unnatural to him. 

All his life he had heard the streets of New York. It didn't matter where, if he were literally living on the street with the trash, or in some apartment with crappy foster parents, or sleeping underground at some point. Sure the people were shit, but this was his home, the sounds of his life. He knew the sounds of the city, for it to be quiet scared him. 

The silence meant something bad.

And suddenly Peter is back in that dark cold room, where he couldn't here or see anything. It was too quiet and his body ached with the sting of cuts and bruised limbs. One of his legs was numb, and he had a raging headache, from being punched in the face one too many times. 

Peter pushes himself of the bed, laying his head in his hands. 'Don't think about it, don't go back there', Peter thinks to himself.

He gets up and peeks out of his room door. "Is there anything I can assist you with master Parker", JARVIS says, Peter jumps back, covering his mouth so he doesn't make a sound. Realizing who, or better 'what' Peter thinks to himself, he holds a finger to his lips. 

"Sssshh, you'll wake them up", Peter growls. "I'm Sorry young Peter, but is there anything you need", JARVIS says in a much lower tone, making Peter relax. Peter silently hisses to himself, "no I'm going to get a drink of water and I don't want anyone to see me so hush".

"Of course", JARVIS assures. Peter quietly walks to the end of the hall, before peeking around the corner into the living room, and towards the end of the hall. He quickly makes his way to the kitchen, taking out a glass from one of the cabinets, and filling it with cold tap water. he chugs it down. 

"Geez kid, don't make yourself sick", a voice calls behind him.

Peter chokes momentarily, spitting out some of his water. He quickly turns around fist raised, before punching hard abs. He looks up into familiar icy eyes and long hair.

Bucky looks undeterred by the soft punch. "It's just me", he says to Peter, noticing the sudden wild fear leave Peter's eyes. "No duh, I can see that", he whispers, trying not to feel embarrassed, but also trying to push down a storm of anger, where it came from Peter didn't know. 

"What are you doing up", Bucky asks, steeping around Peter and beginning to dig around in the refrigerator. "Nothing. Why are you even asking," Peter says grabbing some paper towels to wipe the counter. 

Bucky snorts,taking out a wrapped sandwich with a note on it. "Because your my friends kid, and you seem to have a lot of problems like everyone else living in this building", he says taking a bite out of the sandwich. Peter snorts, "Ok, good to know". 

Bucky smirks, "Yeah it is", he turns starts to walk out of the kitchen before turning to speak to Peter again, " By the way my Ipod is on the living room table if you want". 

"What", Peter tilts his head slightly. 

" It's too quiet, right? I don't have a bad taste in music, so if you want you can use it punk", Bucky says continuing walking towards the elevator.

Once gone, Peter heads to the living room, picking up the ipod. 

Peter will give 'em 20 outta 100, only because Bucky listens to Adele.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreak

Next morning Tony and Steve were up and in the commons preparing for the day.

Steve who was cooking breakfast looked up at Tony still in pajamas, sitting at the breakfast island counter on a stool working on his tablet.

He turns back to cooking the bacon on the frying pan. "He was up last night ", he says smoothly. Tony looks up at Steve, "Was- He didn't do anything wrong did he", hoping that Peter hadn't done anything too scandalous. 

"No, no, of course not he just, couldn't sleep. JARVIS said he had a conversation with Buck and afterwards he didn't have any trouble sleeping. Something about an ipod."

Tony sighs in relief, "Good I thought you were gonna say he tranquilized him or something! Well I guess that's good". 

"Whats good", Clint yawns, walking to the kitchen from the elevator. 

"Good morning to you too Clint", Tony says, "Peter just has some trouble sleeping and last night Bucky helped him out, is all".

" Oh god, he didn't drug the kid did he", Clint gasps the sleeping leaving his eyes, wings stretched at alert. "Why do the the both of you insinuate that Bucky would do something like that", Steve sigh exasperated. 

"Cause the last person who growled at Bucky was Tony and he got his ass kicked, and that was during your you-know-what time of the month", Clint smirks, sitting next to Tony.

"Um, yeah no talking about that at the table", Steve slightly says indignantly a slight blush across his face. "Yeah! And I did not get my ass beat, it was a tie", Tony huffs. 

"So is a tie next to ass beating in the Stark dictionary", Natasha says, smoothly sitting next to Tony's right "Shit don't do that Natasha!" She smirks.

Steve sets a plate of bacon eggs and toast down on the counter, the three rush to take the food. 

"I'm gonna go check on Peter", Steve tisks at the group, walking away. 

Once Steve reached the door he knocked once or twice before speaking, "Hey Pete? Are you up, breakfast is ready". For the long while Peter did not answer Steve began to worry," JARVIS, is Peter all right"? 

"Young peter is in a deep sleep sir , his body heat is very low for a juvenile, his body is not fairing well with his medication and his small size at his age could be impairing him to make body heat as well."

Steve opens the door forcefully, rushing over to Peter lying fetal under the cover of his bed. He sits next to him and feels his forehead, he was cold! not deathly so, but he was so cold.

Steve couldn't move, all he could do was think. Peter? Was he going to.. Was he going to die? No! No, he wasn't, JARVIS said he wasn't critical! "What do I do", Steve whispers so softly he couldn't even hear it. But JARVIS answers, "His body temperature is only slightly below, it's only a minor case, sir. I would advice you to cover him with some extra throws or blankets. Some parents wrap their wings around their young."

Steve nods and hurries into the master bedroom grabbing the big comforter and Tony's fur blanket from the bed, rushing into Peters room again and covering him up. "Steve whats up, Jarvis says there is something-", Tony stops as he sees Steve wrap a wing around Peter. "He-his temperature", Steve can't finish his sentence. 

Tony sits next to Steve placing a wing over his. "I Know its ok", Tony reassures. 

PageBreakerPageBreakerPageBreaker

15 minutes later (10:13 am) 

When Peter woke up, he felt hot. 

Not a comfortable heat, that was warm but suffocating.'The hell'?

Peter tries to turn over, only to realize he cant move, and a muffled familiar voice, "Don't... just yet..... you.. warm". Warm? He was flaming hot. 

Peter grunts, "It feels like hell, too warm", as he tries to move again pushing away what feels like covers. Where was he again? On a bed, so soft. That guy with the arm, and someone named Tony, someone named Steve.

Then it hit him, and he struggled free from the heated hold, making Steve jump back, folding his wings back. Once up, and free of the suffocating heat of extra blankets and Steve's wings, also noticing Tony who stood when Peter got free, he is filled with outrage. "What the hell are you doing in here? Are you trying to kill me? Were you gonna", Peter cant even finish. 

Something akin to a freezing river was running through him so deep, the heat he felt previously couldn't warm him. 

"NO! No Peter, we would never doing anything like that or hurt you!", Steve says eyes watering at the thought that Peter would think they would, "You, your body heat was very low, that's dangerous for a juvenile wingling like yourself, Tony and I... we were just trying to keep you warm". 

Peter really hated him now. Those blue eyes, they looked hurt and trustworthy, Peter couldn't help but want to trust him. But he also couldn't help the loud snarl that left his lips. 

"Sorry for invading your space like that", Tony speaks sitting on the bed next to Steve. He had noticed Steve wilt immediately at the snarl. "We wanted to help, if your body heat was any lower you could have went into a coma for a few days."

Peter keeps his hiss that would be better... for everyone. Then he wouldn't have to... 

"Peter, does your doctor know about this, does this happen often", Tony prods, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. Peter turns his head away. He couldn't tell them. They wont do anything. 

"Peter please", Steve ask. And Peter was lost in blue eyes again, honest eyes, worried eyes. Those were the eyes Peter was jealous about when he was young, those motherly good soul eyes, he saw mother give their kids at the park when they were hurt, or wanted love. /p>

And then he couldn't help himself, "A few times, one time they couldn't wake me up for two days, Ms. Valentine was really worried", he whispered.

Steve's eyes widens, "I don't go to the doctors", Peter sniffs to no one in particular. 

The wheels were turning in both Tony and Steve's minds. Why didn't he get medical help before? 

Steve is the first to speak, "Well how about you get ready for the day, and when you come out for breakfast we can get started on the day. Maybe we can go out shopping soon for anything you want for the room, and get a doctors appointment set up for you. Does that sound good", Steve says giving a shaking smile. 

Peter just nods his head, not really looking at them.

Steve and Tony look at each other and nod, before leaving and getting up to leave, closing the door softly behind them. 

Peter takes a warm shower, finally free of all the attention, but not from his thoughts. He flexes his aching wings, turning his back into the spray of the shower, sighing. It felt good. 

Once he had finished his daily routine, and tucked his wings back for none to see, he joined the others for breakfast. Everyone was talking quietly among themselves, not noticing him sit down to eat (or just ignoring him), except Steve you asks him which pills he needed to take at the moment. 

It was still early and so Peter went into the living room with the others to watch tv, until they were ready to leave for shopping, Peter was not looking forward to it. 

Up until the around three o'clock, was Peter already annoyed, Steve was constantly preening over him. Trying to cover him with soft throws and blankets, making Peter squawk indignantly. But deep down Peter liked it. 

No one gave him a blanket before, it was nice. 'No Peter, they just want something from you. They pretend now, but true colors always prevail. Just... Don't forget what Wade told you'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allopreening- when one bird grooms another bird, usually of the same species. (also known as allogrooming)  
> Brood(brooding)- behavior in which adult/parent bird keep their young chicks warm as they cannot keep their own temperature. 
> 
> Hinting at Wade XD in the next up coming chapter! How should Wade feel about Peter becoming adopted?!
> 
> If you liked please leave some feedback/ideas, comment, of kudos! Thanks everyone!


	5. Please Don't Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's spends some quality time with the fam!
> 
> Peter- Crow/Raven) 
> 
> Steve- American Bald Eagle
> 
> Tony- Mockingbird
> 
> Matt- Passerine
> 
> Thor- Unknown
> 
> Natasha- Northern Cardinal (thinking she is more of a Russian Bullfinch) 
> 
> Clint- Western Marsh Harrier
> 
> Sam- Redtailed Hawk (Duh)
> 
> Wade- Crowned eagle and bearded vulture 
> 
> Bucky- Steppe Eagle, dark feathered

By time it hit twelve Peter was ready to go out with Steve and Tony. He had growled at Clint a few times, and wavered from Natasha and Bruce's cautious gaze, by this time Peter was itching to get out of the suffocating of the 'Family'.Tony easily saw that Peter had possibly never socialized with such a big group of adults, or maybe too many people in general. 

Steve could tell that Peter was done with the awkward socialization with the others and he and Tony escorted him to the elevator. 

Peter shouldn't be as surprised as he was by all of the fancy cars they owned. They were the Avengers after all, but his eyes has gotten round and his mouth had dropped open. "We'll take my truck since we will be shopping", Tony says walking past a red Lambo and silver Koenigsegg CCXR. "Your truck Tony", Steve say raising an eyebrow. 

Tony just smirks and gets in the drivers seat, a large bright red Nissan Titan. Peter gotten in and buckled up, Steve doing the same in the passenger seat. 

They drove out the garage at a speed Peter knew was illegal. "Tony, slow down", is the only warning Steve gives him before Tony slows down immediately. The drive to the mall was quiet. An uncomfortable silence gripping the new family.

"Any ideas on what you want to do for your room", Tony decided to ask. Peter just sunk into the seat. Looking away he mumble,"No". Tony looks into the rear before looking back at the road, and the car was set in another awkward silence. 

When they arrived at the mall and parked, Peter slowly followed Steve and Tony suit. Tony and Steve put on dark shades, which Peter understood, he wouldn't want paparazzi crowded around them. Peter hadn't been to the mall in a long while, it was rare that any foster parents or Ms. Valentine would take them anywhere like the mall. 

Peter used to run away sometimes and meet others at the mall. But it had been a while since then. When inside they went to the 'most suitable and expensive stores for a young man', in Tony's words. And they would pick out the many clothes and furniture, show it to Peter, who would say yes to any of it, he's never shopped like this before, and have it delivered to the tower (luckily Tony had good taste a clothes).

Eventually Tony and Steve went to look at furniture for the room. Peter decided to venture off in the store, there wasn't anything to fascinating to look at or do, but he wanted to get away from Steve and Tony. 

They were nice and all, but they were nice, not that that was a big deal but they just suffocated him with questions and smiles. They never gave him an angry look, at least not yet, but it was just so stressing for him. Maybe they were waiting for him to really fuck up and hit. 

Oh God! Steve is huge, he's Captain America, if he wanted to hit him Peter doubts, he would wake up again. Suddenly he was panicking, his leaned against a table stand with standing manikin. Everything became tunnel vision, Peter closes his eyes. Everything is so loud, it suddenly is very hot. 

"Pete", Steve's voice says coming up to Peter. Peter shifts to his left, he can feel the space between him and Steve. He cant stand it, he couldn't stand it if he touched him... if he hit him. 

"Peter, ar-are you okay", Steve says moving forward slowly, noticing Peter shifting away from him, "It's me Steve". Peters heart was pounding a thousand miles a second. Steve takes in a slow breath, noticing that Pete was unconsciously clutching his chest and his eyes dilating. If he was being honest him himself was becoming panicked, Peter looked so scared and uncomfortable. 

Steve tucks his wings back trying to look smaller, but the flex of his wings scares Peter even more, and he backs up quickly away from Steve. Its silent for a long moment, like it was when he met the team. A few people passed by staring at the scene for a minute before Steve glared at them and they left.

Steve doesn't know what it is, but suddenly he cant stop himself. He's clutching Peter in a hug, wings wrapped around him. He can feel Peter struggling against him but he just holds him shushing him. He began to throat a soft cooing song to Peter, primal parent instinct kicking in.

His heart went out to Peter he wasn't even a fledgling or molting like he should be at his age, he scared, and lonely. Steve couldn't bare it, it made him heart deep inside, like his gut is being twisted in a knot.

Peter only a few moments of being held finally submitted to the closure. He took in slow shaky breathes, pressed against Steve's chest. His eyes were half open, as he tried to burrow into Steve's chest. He felt warm..... he- he trusted Steve. Like younger chicks do to their moms. 

Tony was confused, but not for long he smirks to himself because he knows this is all Steve and him wants, to love Peter, hold him in his arms. To have a family. 

Peter finally takes in a last breath before pushing away from Steve, a blush across his face and ears. "Ummm, ca-can we leave now", Peter says blushing, running a hand through his hair.

Tony puts a hand on an exasperated Steve's shoulder, making him jump slightly, but he gives Tony a soft smile. "Yeah lets go, we have a few more places to go anyway", Tony smiles knowingly. 

pagebreakerpagebreakerpagebreakerpagebreakerpagebreakerpagebreakerpagebreaker

He hated where he was now. NO, wait that's wrong. He was cool with Logan, he was a great foster parent. Not so fun, but good. Charles and Erik have lots of adopted kids, they were cool and other kids were cool. But it wasn't them it was that he couldn't just willy nilly leave and that Logan would find him regardless of where he went. Like a damn bat outta hell. 

He just wants to find _**him**_.

He had been there-in those hell holes they called homes-from the beginning. He rescued him and vise versa. He hadn't seen him in a year, it was worrying. Just thinking about it made his wings flex, which made them itch. He was still young and he was finally going through Colour morph, and he was molting his feathers. God he hoped Peter wasn't going through anything like that. 

He knows Peter's is scared of change, especially in his wings. He had seen them before, they were clipped, ruffled, people did that to him. And he had vowed to protect him from all the others. All of the people out there who wanted to hurt him just because of the past, because of who Peter was. 

Which is why he sneaked out today, he was on the porch to Ms. Valentines Foster home, when a voice stops him. "He aint here ya know", Wade turns around looking back at the side walk to see a brown haired boy in red jacket and shades and plain jeans."Matty, where is he then"? Matt takes a breath, "He was adopted, I heard it was by Captain America or somethin". 

Matt was close to his age about sixteen, he lives next door to foster home. And just because he was blind didn't mean he didn't know anything. He knew everything, it why he was so uncomfortable to be around.

His heart begins to beat fast. Adopted? Where? When? How? God dammit, Peter! Oh god he has to find him. 

He pushes past Matt, sprinting at his top speed before lifting off, almost crashing into another flier. "Hey! Fucking kid", the flier mutters.

But Wade is flying to fast to pay attention. He has to find Peter, he just has too find him. 

"Jeez your welcome, man", Matt mutters looking off in the distance where Wade flew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been able to add chapters, someone I'm close to just had a baby, so excited about her cute baby girl!  
> And I also recently graduated so gotta find a job!(not looking forward to it)  
> Vocab:   
> Molting- loss of old feather for new ones   
> Colour morph- change and sometimes loss of feathers for a varying color of feathers
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a kudos or comment tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapters!  
> (Been drawing a blank for a while)


	6. Starting a Nest From Barbwire

''I'll prescribe some different medication for his low blood sugar and Diphenhydramine For the headaches", Doctor Mink says typing at her service laptop, " But he needs to stay on his current depression prescription until he sees a psychologist, I'm not medically trained to give him anything different, and it's dangerous for him to be taking anything while he's on his current medication". 

Steve glances at Tony as they wait for Peter (he had to take a urine sample), and sighs. "We didn't realize he would need to go to a therapist they didn't say anything about it when we adopted him", Tony inquires. 

"Not surprising, there is only a slight mention of it in his medical file when he was six,", the doctor take s off her glasses- folds her finch wings tighter to her back, a sign of stress- setting them down on his desk, "With his physical ailment, and the fact he was a foster, I seriously suggest you take him, Honestly I'm not surprised it never came up. They get rid of kids a lot faster that way, or they don't have the support or money to get the kids help. And the homes they get fostered to... They aren't the best. I started this child care clinic to help children in the system and even when they get out, and it never fails that some of them don't get help". 

Tony and Steve nod their heads following Dr. Mink to the front desk. "Also, eventually I will need to see his wings, maybe, you can start weening him into touch and preening, I think it would help him get more comfortable with wing checks, it's important I can access any damage from his 'clipping' and any other damage. I would rather not have him, well, put to sleep for the task." 

Steve shifts his wings in a nervous stretch and then shutter. Touch? Peter? It was possible, the thing at the mall, that- in a sense that the half glare from peter told him- was the last time he was going to ever do that again.

Or maybe, after a few years of Peter living with them and building trust slowly, but his wings needed treatment soon, if his last visit to the doctors was at 6... Peter's almost 10 now! Looking at Tony for reassurance he answers, "We'll do our best". 

Once Peter was led to the front by the nurse, the doctor bids them farewell, and they ahead back to the tower. 

Once back Peter goes straight to his room, not giving a glance to the heroes saying hello to him. 

"How was your trip", Bucky inquires from the couch noticing the slouch in Steve and Tony's wings as Steve sits beside him. "It was... um not too eventful", Steve submits. "Really Steve, the kids is worse off than we thought, there is no way we can preen that kid! That doctor is asking for a miracle", Tony exclaims walking into the kitchen for a glass of scotch.

"Well we have to do something, what if he has an infection or his wings are even more crippled than we think", Steve grits, "You know what crippled wings can do to a person, they could get deathly sick". 

Bucky sighs, " Well... maybe we can start roosting together again". 

Usually all family or flock would roost and preen each other and huddle, it was very familia around the world. The team would do it every month or even sooner after missions, but they had slowly became too busy to do so. It actually sounded like a good idea.

They hadn't roosted with each other in 5 months, taboo in most eyes at how long its been, and it would be nice to get back into a comfortable schedule to do so.

"That sounds good, I don't think anything is going on this weekend, and I don't go back to work for another two weeks", Steve says, sitting a little straighter. Tony takes a moment to think about the idea, before nodding, "Yeah. Not bad Barnes".

"Wow, thanks Tony, I guess I never have good ideas, right?" Bucky snorts. "Exactly", Tony smirks into his scotch. 

"I'll check with the rest of the team and see if they are up for it", Steve says taking out his cell phone and heading towards his bedroom.

"Well, wanna go play pool", Tony says awkwardly. Bucky sighs looking over at Tony slowly, inhaling,"Yep!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was scared. He could smell the dank dark place, and the dried blood. 

He was scared of the dark, but it had nothing on the fear he felt in that moment. 

People, people are bad, they hurt and lie. And he good stand it if he were alone in his own dark hell, but he was here, another person. 

The other boy was silent and didn't go towards him, which could mean he was planning something, or was scared too. "H-hi, I'm Wade". 

Peter woke up sweating, "Oh god", he says shaking, running to the bathroom to puke. He dry heaves into the toilet for a moment before resting his head on the toilet lid. Another nightmare. He hasn't had them for a while. It felt like everything from his years in the system were catching up to him. His wings ached, itching like crazy, trying to stretch again. 

Peter grunts flushing the toilet and starting the water to the bath tub. He takes off his shirt and jeans, letting his wings open up as much as possible. He looks into the mirror above the sink -ignoring the scars and taut skin- and flinches, he winces. 

His wing were loosing feathers, and a raw patch at the top of his Lesser Coverts and towards the meeting of his shoulder, and he was starting to bleed there. Maybe they were irritated from his wrapping them. 

Peter stops the water and sinks into the warm water, he picks up a small rinse cup and pours the water over his wings, rubbing some vegan wing cleaner into his feathers and wings. He sits back in the tub and begins to wash and lather the rest of his body. 

After half an hour he begins to rinse off his body and than wings. He watched as the water turned murky, he really did need to tend to them. Why couldn't his the color of his dark midnight wings wash away down the drain like the heavy dirt he scrubbed away? Maybe he could go just a few days without buckling his wings down. It was starting to ache more than usual and his feathers were, molting? 

So not only did today start off completely embarrassing and invasive it was turning out crappy too! 

He finishes up and dresses in his pajama pants and long over sized shirt, he gets into the bed, laying on his belly, and letting his wings stretch out. God it did feel good! 

But soon the feeling of dread followed him as he closed his eyes, and tears leaked out of them. He was scared to go to sleep, he remembered things when he drifted off into slumber, but he couldn't stop himself falling asleep, hoping they wouldn't come back. That those awful people who hurt him, would do it again in his sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God! Why couldn't we be in a Smallville or something, am I right Ghoole thingy", Wade sighs, panting next to a grotesque gargoyle statue on one of the buildings. He had flown all day and still nothing, he wasn't even supposed to be this high up, especially with him molting an all. 

Wade sighs sitting down on the edge of the building seal, the sun had already gone down and a young night was settling over the city. He itched to find his little nest mate badly, he thought about sending out a distressed caterwaul, of kaws and whistles, but he wasn't some little kid. He needed to go back to the orphanage and rest and then gather supplies. 

When Wade arrived back to the orphanage, he walked into the house, rushing to the stairs. "Sorry I'm late Ms. Valentine, I was-", "Wade!"

He pauses at the steps. "Please come down to the living room", Ms. Valentine says firmly. He quietly goes back down the steps, ignoring the younger kids pepping out of the upstairs rooms.

There were two men sin the living room, one on the couch and the other in a wheelchair. One them was bald and gave him a soft smile. Wades heart drops into the pit of his stomach. 

"Wade, these gentlemen are here to talk to you".

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked leave me some feedback or a kudos my loves!
> 
> I know I've been gone for a while, I was kinda of taking a break from the story for a while for personal reasons, but I'm really excited to be back in business!


	7. .... Add Some Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Steve get a little closer, and Wade... Wade doesn't know what the fuck to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know lots of you have been waiting for this so here it is! I will be updating next Saturday, which is early in my standard, man i need to write alot more......!  
> In this chapter I explain a few things about how society works in this world... so Yay history and shit!!

The boy talked a lot. Peter couldn't see him well, but he could hear him, and he never stopped talking, and in a way... in comforted him. But he couldn't help but wonder why the other boy was put down here. 

"I and was like, 'no way that can't be true', and then he pulled out a picture of it, and I was like 'oh'", the boy ays, his excited tone shifting into a dissipointed pout that Peter could feel in the air. 

"Anyway my name is Wade, and since I cant see you, Imma call you Fluffy Fluff Cheeks", the young Wade says.

And for the first time in a long time.... Peter smiled. It was small and shy. But it was a smile. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter woke up feeling oddly good. His wings had molted even more in the night, but they still looked slightly ragged, the patch of missing feathers was still irritated but better.

He checks his clock, 8:30am, he gets out of bed and heads toward the door, listening for any movement or sound. After a full 2 minutes he opens the door silently, and walks up the hall to his adoptive 'parents' room. hearing nothing he heads to the kitchen. 

Opening the fridge door he looked around for anything that would make an easy breakfast.

While digging around he doesn't hear Steve walking into the kitchen, and not wanting to spook the kid he backs out slowly, and sits at the very end of the kitchen counter nook. He stares at the kids wings,he hadn't seen them until now, they were mostly already an inky black or dark grey molting feathers, despite his young age. A patch of smaller feathers leading to his shoulder was gone, and he doesn't know if its from his obvious molting or something else. 

Steve can't help but want to preen the boys ruffled feathers. His Clipped flight feathers were shockingly and painfully short. 

A shocked gasp brings him from thought. Peter drops the gallon of milk and bread, "I-i uh", he stammers. "Sorry I just um, I just got back from jogging, I just um", Steve couldn't find any words. 

Steve doesn't know if he should... should do anything. But instead, he just, "Can you pass me a glass of milk?" 

It was silent. But internally Steve was screeching, panicked that he may have said the dumbest thing, that he messed up! Captain America was known for being of both sound body and mind, a force of power, a leader! But he was also an omega and children were his soft spot, and when he saw them he just didn't know how to act or what to say.

Peter's mind on the other was soft whispers. He stared at Steve for a minute more before turning around and getting a glass. 

Handing the full glass to Steve and drinking from his own, leaning back against the counter. It started to become a comfortable silence, and they comfortably didn't meet each other eyes.

"Do you want breakfast, I can cook, I'm pretty hungry from the jog", Steve says running smoothing down his hair and standing up. Peter just shrugs softly, and then gives a short nod, walking around the island and sitting into the chair next to the one Steve had currently been in. 

Reaching into the fridge he takes out bread, butter, eggs, and bacon. "Is there anything you really want? Tony keeps the refrigerator stocked all the time", Steve says turning on the stove. "No", Peter says almost too quietly. But Steve heard," Well then I hope you like Cinnamon Toast!" 

"You can make cinnamon toast?", Peter ask huffing. Steve gives a soft laugh, "What, I can! When I got back from being, well, frozen, I kinda had this thing about cooking from scratch. It's a lot better than frozen". Peter gives a slight chuckle, "I guess I can see you as the home cooked meal type".

They both softly chuckled, and settled into an almost familia comfortable silence.

Steve feels better, as he gets into a steady pace of cooking and very small talk with Peter.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade wasn't happy. Simple. Point, blank, period.

He was packed and ready to leave early in the morning, after a heated discussion with Ms. Valentine. "Wade this is good for you, they have many adopted children in their care. All of them were troubled and came from broken homes and the system. I think you will do really well with them", she tried to convince him that morning. But Wade wan't having it, he trusted Ms. Valentine, but he had other plans. 

He had to find Peter. He promised him he would take care of them, once he was 18 in a few years and had a job he would try his best to take care of him. Thats what friends do. 

Wade growls under his breath as he sits down on the steps of the porch, the two men from the other night were talking to Ms. Valentine at the moment, so Wade sits outside,not wanting to upset her even more. 

"Congrats on your adoption Wade", Matt says, walking up the drive towards Wade. "Yeah, yeah. Shit", he says growling a wings drooping down to his side. "Oh come on, you two are like magnets, as soon as you stop looking for him you'll end up back together. You should be happy these people are crazy enough to even adopt you, bless there souls," Matt chuckles.

"I made a promise, he's my friend, we've been through all types of shit, I promised if one of us got adopted we-", Matt hisses, "I know what you promised. Not everything goes your way, its called life. Besides maybe it's good for you two to get time to focus on yourselves. Every time things are supposed start to work out, you dumbly go and ruin it". 

Wades growl starts to intense. "Wade just give it time, I'm telling you, don't throw this away for both of you just yet. Besides if something happens, and peter ends up hurt I will kick your ass", Matt sniffs pushing his shade farther up his nose as he sits next to Wade on the drive steps. 

Wade puts his head in his hands, "God you sound like an old man". Matt chuckles. 

"Wade", a voice says from the porch, Wade stands with his bags in hand as the two men smile at him. The man in the wheelchair moves forward smiling, "Ready to leave, Wade?"

Wade takes a long inhale

"Yeah". 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tony had woken up, he hadn't expected to be alone in bed. Yes Steve goes on run early mornings but usually he is back in bed with him when he wakes up around 9:30 am. Tony sits up and listens, the door to their room is open, and he can hear the clink of glass, and whisper, and smell cinnamon. Who else was up?

He slips out of the bed and into the slippers on the side of the bed, before stretching and walking toward the kitchen, he stops as he sees, Steve leaning on the counter smiling at... Peter? Who was sitting with his back towards Tony. 

It had to be Peter, His wings were molting and chaffed, they looked painful as hell, and Tony couldn't help but flinch. He doesn't move hoping that they wont hear him. Steve Looks up and locks eyes with Tony, giving him away as Peter looks over his shoulder, eyes widening before he stands quickly and rushes past him into his room. 

"Sorry, I... I didn't see you in bed so... ya know I came to um, check", Tony mutters headed toward the kitchen isle. "No, it's fine Tony", Steve picks up the plate that Peter had eaten from, the dish was completely clean, into the sink. 

Steve loads more french cinnamon toast onto clean plate for Tony, "His wings, they", Tony says sitting down. Steve grabs hold of Tony's face with both hands gently,from across the counter, looking into Tony's brown eyes. 

"Listen to me, it's not your fault, he's only been hear for a small while, and yes his wings look bad, but he was, the sweetest as can be when we talked, and he, he is the strongest kid I have ever met, so don't apologize", Steve says, their faces only an inch apart. Tony tries to get respond, but Steve gives him a soft kiss on the lips, before running his hand through Tony's dark hair. 

"Everything will be alright, he just needs time, we had an actual conversation. We can get through this", Steve says kissing Tony again. Tony smiles.

"God, you do have a room, can you use it", a tired Clint sniff walking in with unruly hair and pajamas with kittens on them. 

"Fuck off Legolas", Tony growls as he kisses Steve again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once he was in his room he locked the door, and leans against the door, hoping the subject of his wings don't linger in Tony's mind, or that he would blab to others. He knew he was ugly, he did't need the looks.... Not right now.

Peter takes a shower and freshens up before putting on a black hoodie with wing sleeves. Like the hood for falconry hoods, the hoodie protected his sensitive wings from being seen and the elements, without hurting them. 

Peter smells the hood of the jacket. It still smelled like Wade still, he had gotten it for his birthday a few years ago, it was still a little big, but comfortable. 

Peter looks out his huge window down on the city. It was beautiful, sometimes he would leave foster homes to climb buildings, and watch the sky. There were a few people flying low and into Perch buildings (Perch Buildings are for those flying, for like many birds who are stopping or need rest, they are not to far up because of Flight traffic, in New York. Perch buildings look almost like the tops of chapel, and are very beautiful with stained windows, and are considered safe places. Since there are so many buildings, planes and helicopters in certain areas of New York. Attacking a Perching is a crime punishable by life in prison or death ).

He wished he could go in, he had seen pictures from photographers of the Perch Building,the stain glass in these buildings rival the beauty of those in churches, and from what Wade had said to him, they were surprisingly quiet despite the many who flocked there. 

Everything about being high up made Peter feel free.

But wings. Those made him feel heavy.

Even if he could fly, there were still people who would hate him. They would hate him over something he couldn't control, over being born even. Peter doesn't know if he would ever be excepted, it's one thing for people to say they will change, but actions, they speak volumes. 

Peter sighs, turning away from window and going to sit on his bed. Crows, Ravens, if they were black as midnight wide and sleek, they were evil. And Peter didn't want to be... born wrong? 

He already is wrong. He doesn't need them to tell him.

Shifting his wings he pulls the hoodie over his head arms and wings. 

'Jeez, calm down, calm down', Peter says to himself. His watch alarm goes off startling him and he reaches to look at it, 10:53, he needed to take his meds. 

He heads back into the commons room, Clint and Bruce are watching tv, Bucky looking down at a phone, and Tony and Steve having a conversation far off near the elevator. "Um", Peter says wondering if he should interrupt, but Steve had already saw him and stopped talking and smiled at Peter, "Hi, do you need anything", Steve ask. 

"My medication", Peter says quietly. "Oh! Yeah come to the kitchen," they head toward the kitchen medical cabinet and Steve takes out four bottles of different pills and putting the perspective amount int he caps infront of Peter, and a glass of water. 

Peter hurriedly takes them and the water. Avoiding eye contact with Tony and Steve. Tony looks away sensing his unease. After he finishes Tony coughs looking at Steve, "Oh um, me and Tony were wanting to talk to you about somethings, is that alright", Steve says his wings standing in an ackward attention like Tony's as he scratches his head. 

"Your house", Peter mummers, nervously shifting his feet. 

They head pass the elevator and into a meeting room two doors down in another corridor. The room was cool and large, and a long table and glass walls on all sides.The door closes behind them making Peter flinch. They sit down facing each other, Peter on the right and Tony and Steve on the left.

"We know you just got here, and that your not all settled in just yet, but we were... me an Tony, thinking that..." Steve stutters. Tony rolls his eyes, "We were wanting you to take counseling. We had a conversation with your new doctor and we both think that it be better for you to be evaluated, to change your medicine."

Peter's eyes go wide. And he stare's for a short while before looking away. 

Counseling.... no,no,NONO!

Peter looks up at them holding back the tears in his eyes. 

And almost like a soft wind he ask....

"Did I-I d-do something wrong? W-why do y-yy-you want me t-to change"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you Liked don't forget to leave a kudos or a comment!  
> I won't be updating until next Saturday. And just take the time out of your day to tell someone you love them. Thanks for Reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this one!!!


End file.
